


My Kingdom for a Phone

by blankdblank



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Mistakes, forgotten item
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: After a night the actor has forgotten he slips out of the stranger's home and later finds the phone in his pocket is not his.





	My Kingdom for a Phone

“You know what, fuck her!” A look of shock came from the group of actors around the broken hearted Brit sliding his latest empty glass from a shot of whiskey away from him as the realization hit him he’d have to move on finally. True it was only a couple weeks after his impossibly public break up but here tonight at this black tie event he’d just finished presenting an award for around the near empty bar he sat. On his left fellow Brit Benedict glanced over his shoulder at the young woman that had joined their table a few minutes prior. With a hushed whisper against her ear she nodded and all the cameras saw after that was the tall Brit walking with a sliding hand easing farther onto her bottom with a growing grin at the words she whispered into his ear while tugging him along by his belt teasingly for the cameras.

.

Inside the large warm home Tom staggered as he tried and failed to pull out of his jacket, a giggle sounded behind him from you as you raised your hands helping him slip free. In a turn his hand settled on the wall as he chuckled at you through a wide grin saying, “Now,” he swallowed dryly and chuckled again eyeing you and your tight figure hugging dress as you removed your tall heels. “Where is this large jenga game you promised. I have never been beaten.”

Again he claimed your shoulder for his arm rest as you helped him to the living room through his loosening his tie and releasing his top two buttons on his shirt after slipping out of his shoes you had untied for him leaving them beside yours. His lower lip was claimed between his teeth as he looked you over again through your setting up the three foot tall jenga game. Turning around you shook your head as he released his lip for a smirk at you as he scooted closer to the edge of the couch, his brows rose at your finger extending upwards as you said, “One more rule though.” Curiously he turned watching your path into the kitchen and returned with a set of glasses and a curious looking plum colored drink in a tall glass bottle spreading his smirk. “Alright, my Brother bought this,” With a slight sway Tom nodded scooting closer to you on the couch when you sat down separating the stacked glasses and met his seemingly enamored gaze. “And it’s, intense, and, for each successful block removed the other person takes a shot, if it falls you take three.”

Extending a finger that tapped on your nose he chuckled lowly and swayed closer to you with a wide grin, “You, are trying to get me drunk.”

With a giggle in return you replied bumping his shoulder in return, “You, Mr Hiddleston are about a sheet in the wind already. This isn’t alcoholic.” His brow rose, “Trust me, much more fun than downing more whiskey, besides, you have a flight in the morning.”

He nodded drawing his phone from his pocket at the latest ding of another message from his ex alerting him to yet another event she’d be taking her new beau so he’d know not to go there. His sigh sounding out as he eyed your clutch on the table dinging from its own message from your ex demanding another chance. “My rule, no phones.”

Grabbing his phone after pulling out yours you nodded, “Agreed.” On a short walk you set the pair in a large decorative bowl on the far table and returned to Tom’s side after adding the French fries to the oven at its preheated ding.

Looking you over he asked, “So, who’s calls are you avoiding?”

With a giggle you nudged his arm, “You’re up first.” Through a playful glare he rose wiping his hands on his pant legs then somehow managed to steady himself and poke a block free then set it on the top, turning with arms raised.

His massive grin making you laugh as he pointed at you, “Shot!”

Biting his lip he sat down beside you undoing his sleeves and rolling them up sloppily as you poured the liquid into your glass, setting the bottle down and raised the glass with a toast to him as you said, “I hate you.”

He chuckled again leaning closer as you lowered the glass after swallowing it with your brows furrowed through your clearing your throat at the awful mixture. Meeting his eyes as he said, “That’s not what your eyes say.”

Setting the glass down again you fired back, “And just what are my eyes saying.”

Inching closer with a growing smirk he replied, “That you want to kiss me.”

With a giggle you leaned in even closer inches from his lips to say, “I would never take advantage of you.” Giggling as you stood gaining a gasp from him at your rising to your feet and stepped closer to the table eyeing the stack.

His voice sounding out behind you, “Might as well take full advantage, seems to be a growing trend.” After a glance back at him you eased your choice out and laid it on the top and giggled though grabbing the bottle you tilted to pour his shot you passed on to him as he sighed. Moments after swallowing it he shook his head through a rough cough, lowering the glass to the table as you laughed, “Wow. That.”

You giggled again claiming your seat, nudging his side with your shoulder, “Like you said before, fuck her.”

His grin grew as he nodded and chuckled again, leaning in to press his lips to your hand he’d claimed from your lap, “Who are you avoiding?” He rose to his feet after returning your hand to your lap with a gentle pat. Wetting his lips as he successfully removed his next piece and turned to you with his spreading grin pointing to the bottle again.

Rolling your eyes with a giggle you replied, “A guy from work. Chose someone else and is now regretting it after his fling ran off for someone else.”

He nodded and chuckled through your reaction to the mixture, on your feet you passed him asking, “She at least give you warning at the break up or was it out of nowhere?”

“Nowhere, just a phone call after I posted a message about us. Agreed to give me a day of silence before her ‘people’ spread the news.” His face twisted at his shot then claimed his seat again meeting you gaze, “Yours?”

You sighed rising to your feet, “He pocket dialed me, or rather she did, climbing on his lap.”

His brows rose, “Fuck, arsehole!”

You giggled softly, “Not the worst way to get dumped. At least filming and press was over, don’t have to see him again.”

“Actress?!”

You giggled again, “Am I, yes.” His eyes shifted to his phone and you rolled your eyes, “I’ll have you know we’ve been in a couple films together.” His brows rose, “And no, I’m not telling you which.”

“That’s no fun.”

You giggled again smiling at your successful removal and his toasting his glass to you before downing it with another shake of his head. His head turned to meet your gaze as you sat at his side again. “We deserve better.”

“Yes we do.” Eyeing your face again he stood wetting his lips for his latest turn.

.

With a chuckle he turned to face you with another chuckle eyeing the tall tower standing on single criss crossed blocks nearly halfway up the stack as you held the camera up at his request to record what he claimed to be his great victory as he was sure you would knock it over in your turn. Lowering his fingers mid groan he hopped onto the couch avoiding the avalanche and rubbed his face then beamed up at you through your burst of laughter drawing a chuckle from him as he grabbed the bottle and poured two shots, “Right, three shots then…Liquid from hell.” As you giggled again he lowered the first empty glass then poured another, “At least it’s nearly gone now.”

You nodded and filmed his last two shots before turning off the camera to say, “I am amazed, incredible victory.” He rolled his eyes helping to collect the plate from your cheese fries and the glasses as he yawned and grumbled at the late hour, “Feel free to crash here.”

“You’re sure?”

You nodded, “If you wanted a shower I’ll get you some sweats to change into.”

“Oh that would be heaven.” You giggled leading him into your bathroom leaving him with a pair of sweats and t shirt in his size as you changed and climbed into bed after locking up and putting away your game again.

Somewhere in the night after drying off and changing he’d stripped to sprawl partially across your back on a layer of the sheets below you.

…

An alarm sounded beside the bed signaling his turning to shut it off, blinking through the growing light in the room he glanced around and looked at the back of the woman he had no recollection of meeting at all the night before. As he sat up his lips parted at his naked body and pile of clothes with another glance back at you the stabbing in his chest grew while he rose and dressed as quietly as possible in an attempt not to wake you. In his path around your room he missed your smirking glance at him before you rolled over and went back to sleep. On his path to the door he eyed your stack of mail to memorize your address to send you a make up gift of some sort as his mind still reeled at the absence of any sight of protection of any sort from the night prior.

A ping from a bowl along the wall brought his phone back to his mind, in a quick path he pocketed it, stealing another glance into your room assuring himself you were asleep before rubbing his face and exiting the house. His hand finding his phone only to lower at the car waiting there for him already with his manager inside, an easy smile slid on his face greeting Luke and listening as he said, “Grabbed your bag, Benedict informed me of the address last night so I could get you to the airport on time.”

Tom nodded stealing another glance at the house as he tightened his tie under his straightened collar while he tried his best to remember anything from the night before, taking comfort at least in the fact he’d managed to shower sometime before falling asleep. But somehow between checking his bags a trickle of affection for the young woman paired with a memory of laying across her back flooded back into his mind at least revealing he did have some sort of affection for you past just a physical romp in the sheets with some random woman he didn’t know.

The closer he got to the terminal his sliding into bed became clearer, slowly he eased over to you bringing a breathtaking sleepy smile from the shockingly purple eyed woman his lips sank against into a quickly deepening kiss before his lips trailed to your neck then everything grew blurry again. Shaking his head from the thought before his imagination allowed the memory to shift into something far steamier making his long flight across the pond even more unbearable he gripped his bag tighter and made for the podium to hand over his ticket and claim his seat.

The announcements came over head while the stewardess gave her safety instructions, trapped between his manager and the small window coated wall on his right he drew out the phone from his pocket and stared at it in shock with a simple utterance slipping into his mind. _Fuck._ His ever so pleasing to say curse word echoed through his mind as he stared at the thin phone nearly identical to his down to the same flip case, the only difference the etched in horned helmet on the outside of the front flap. In an attempt to follow instructions he flicked the power button spotting the sparsely app coated home screen coated in a baby Godzilla playing in a miniature town with a model airplane in his hand. A smirk eased onto the actor’s face before he held the power button, shutting it off and pocketed it again. Whatever he did it would have to wait for now.

_Option one, wait until I land then ship the phone back to her, give her a safe address to overnight mine in return. But again, the night prior being anything but a friendly get together that might come off more than a bit cold._

_Option two, find some time to fly back, sweep the damsel off her feet making up for my slipping away and claim my phone without any slight recorded in her memory._

Vaguely he remembered your mumbled warning about his flight and your setting the alarm for him before his stomach tightened in its craving of another round of your cheese fries. With a sigh he relented to both options going badly with every one after ending with you being upset and possibly holding his phone for ransom. Normally it wouldn’t matter, just block it through the internet and get a new one with a back up saved on his computer. But he neither had the patience or time for that right now and he was expecting his weekly call from his Mum telling him when he had custody of his Niece when he got home for his Sister’s date night with her Hubby. Settling back he closed his eyes hoping to be able to come to some agreement not quite so painful for him when he finally landed. Stirring up the obvious question of contacting you, there was no way to do so through his phone without granting you access to his and countless other private numbers and messages surrounding his friend and latest ex.

After landing he was dropped at yet another hotel on the outskirts of England for a small event there, with a warm shower and a fresh suit he smiled and waved at the cameras and entered the building heading straight for his friend’s side. With a beaming grin Benedict turned saying, “I see Bunny got you here in one piece on time.”

Raising a brow Tom asked, “Bunny?” His mind only wandering back to the actor’s baby Sister to whom his family always named as ‘Cumberbunny’ through the years knowing his friend.

Benedict chuckled unlocking his phone tapping the screen a few times to pull up a recent voicemail and held it to his friend’s ear, “I think you should listen to this message I got.”

Swallowing dryly Tom held the phone and heard your soothing sleep sprinkled voice through the line, “Hey Bubbles, um, ya Ducky boy left his phone here. So um, just let me know when you see him how he wants to trade back. Until then my phone’s not locked so he’s free to use it if need be. Also there’s a message from his Mum about Thursday at noon, thought it might be urgent, a lot of other messages but all from someone named snapdragon, not very pleasant conversation so far but I’ll keep relaying the messages. Well I’ll see you in Newcastle tomorrow, ya, ‘kay, um TA, Love you and all that, I’d share the usual but um, you’ve probably got him listening in, so bye.”

A smirk eased onto his face at your cut off giggle as he passed back the phone, “Ducky boy?”

Benedict nodded, “Few years back she accidentally said your middle name was Billiam, and that shortened to Ducky boy,” Tom raised a brow, “Had to be there, she had a deliriously high fever wouldn’t stop giggling about the nickname and it just stuck. Her other messages said you had fun, oh and really don’t worry bout her phone just send a message to yours for whatever number you need and she’ll relay them.”

Wetting his lips Tom asked, “My phone’s locked though, and there’s a lot of numbers in there others have trusted me with.”

A smirk eased onto Benedict’s face, “Who do you think took you home last night?” After his lips parted as he shrugged Benedict chuckled and stated, “Tom, Bunny’s my baby Sister.” Inhaling sharply Tom’s stunned reaction drew Benedict’s hand to rub one of his arms, “Whatever you don’t remember I’m certain it’s far more innocent than you’re imagining. She tells me everything.”

After a few taps on his phone he raised and read aloud your messages from the night before, _“Here,”_

_“Got him here safely,”_

_“Keeps chuckling about how he’s pulverized his competition before.”_ With another scroll he added, “Next message, _oven’s on gonna use that cleanse drink you never drank again to flush him out before morning, cheese fries in the oven, giant jenga match is on. TaRa no phone rule from Ducky Boy.”_

Their eyes met and Benedict chuckled again at Tom’s shoulders relaxing, “Whatever you said or however you acted, trust me, it’s between you and her, if you like when you swap phones back she’ll wipe hers if you want. Just has the five contacts in it, had to swap numbers after her ex. Probably picked up one of those burners for personal calls and messages by now anyways.”

Tom, “I can’t just use her phone, I’m on mine for hours sometimes with phone calls to my manager and all that.”

“She’s got the unlimited international plan. Talk away.” His eyes lowered to a bing causing him to bring up the new number he saved to your contact card and promptly grabbed your phone and added it there as well then handed it back to Tom, “There, see, new number. Not gonna be burning yours up.” With a sigh he added, “Just relax, she didn’t want to be there much longer either, her ex kept circling her like the buzzard he is. Plus with all you guzzled back we had to get you out of there before you said or did something drawing attention to you outside of our circle.”

“I was that bad?”

With a chuckle he replied, “After you saw SnapDragon there with the other guy ya. One down the hatch right after the other. Bunny’s our designated escort home, always has been, knew you’d be well pampered with her, certainly wouldn’t have let you run off with some strange woman.” His head turned to the woman coming to collect them for the event pictures causing them to pocket their phones.

…

Safely in a small car in a train Tom stared at the phone with a sigh watching the email notifications pop up one after another, including one marking the account being linked to another phone. All the others growing more and more agitating at the continued orders towards his best friend’s Sister trying to get her to take him back spiking his protective urge to curl you up tightly away from any threat. His brows furrowed and before he realized it he fired off a message to your new number, “Your ex is an arsehole.”

With a full body flinch he spotted your prompt response, “You said that last night as well.” Wetting his lips he eyed the three flickering bubbles before your next message popped up, “I take it my Brother shared the messages. Get enough sleep?”

“Yes, thank you for taking such care of me.”

“Any time. When did you want to trade back phones?”

“Not certain when I can. Headed off to Australia tomorrow.”

“I can mail it to you if you like.”

“I’d rather it not get lost in the postal system.”

“Running out of options then.”

With a sigh he fired off a partially risky message, “Since my break up it’s been non stop about my ex, and she won’t stop calling, texting and emailing just to rub it in. Friends have said to just go cold turkey but it’s harder than I imagined. I know it’s strange to proposition this, but do you mind the trade, we both shield the other from our exes for, maybe a week or so, then we talk about trading back?”

Biting your lip you couldn’t help but grin at his suggestion, “Alright, one week. Got this burner so feel free to talk away. And if you need the twitter or any of my other apps just log me out and go for it. Oh I should warn you I posted a video from last night.”

“You, what?”

With a giggle you replied, “Nothing bad, switch over to the twitter app and see for yourself.”

In a near panic he fumbled his fingers across the screen until he pulled up your twitter page pinging with new followers and links to speculation pages about your wild night together. On your postings page he eyed the message with parted lips, your page tagged his with the words _“Somebody got spanked last night.”_

Tapping the link he eyed him wetting his lips wiggling his fingers as he approached the jenga tower widening his grin at his thankfully sober and playful appearance, “You’re recording? Good. I want my victory captured for the world. Get ready to take another shot.” Your bubbling giggle sounded as he lowered his fingers mid groan he hopped onto the couch avoiding the avalanche and rubbed his face then beamed up at you through your burst of laughter drawing a chuckle from him as he grabbed the bottle and poured two shots, “Right, three shots then…Liquid from hell.” As you giggled again he lowered to sit on the couch the first empty glass then poured another, “At least it’s nearly gone now.” Three displeased shakes of his head and coughs later the video ended with another of your giggles.

All below the message laughing emoji’s filled the page along with hearts and praising messages about his sober night with you after what he imagined to be a boiling wave of fury from his fans at a possible drunken hook up with you. Between those were links of celeb gossip pages replaying the video filled with pictures of him draping his arm over you with his hand sliding much farther down your curves than he ever would sober. Snapping back to reality he switched back to message you, “That was adorable. Any more videos?”

“Nope, you ordered me to film it. Rest of the night is sealed away in the vault so no worries.”

After wetting his lips he typed back, “I have to ask, I woke up naked.”

After your giggle you typed back, “I noticed that. You mumbled something about another take in your sleep, stripped and posed like you did on the balcony scene in High Rise then rolled over onto my back. Again, I promised I wouldn’t take advantage of you and I didn’t, I had nothing to do with your stripping.”

Through a chuckle he rubbed his face, “That, normally it’s Crimson Peak I recite in my sleep. Hmm. I do remember kissing you though.”

“That, ya. I didn’t start that. It was just the one though, then I convinced you to sleep finally.”

“I am so sorry.”

“Don’t have to be. Trust me it was really difficult not giving in to you and your dreamy eyed stare all night bringing up a make out session to help each other rebound back.”

“I really made things uncomfortable didn’t I?”

With a giggle you replied, “Trust me, had you not been drinking I would have taken you up on the offer.” His brow rose then dropped at your stating, “Gotta finish packing for my flight.”

Wetting his lips he replied, “For my phone, my pin is xxxx, could you send me some numbers, please?”

“Sure not a problem, and I swear not to poke around on it. Bubbles is the nosy one.”

He chuckled then watched a message pop up from his phone to yours with contact cards he saved and typed back, “Will you keep it with you, just in case?”

“Of course. I’ll keep you posted of any messages. Like I said before, feel free to use mine as much as you like.”

“Thank you. Safe travels.”

“Same to you.” He wet his lips and sent off a message to each of the people listed this was the temp phone he was using for a little bit before he flipped back to twitter, logging off yours and into his, following you and trying to learn more about what the internet was saying about the pair of you so he wouldn’t be surprised later.

…


End file.
